


Hey Baby, I think I wanna marry you

by patkinmon



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because that's what they deserve, But he knows, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eiji's English is terrible, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mrs. Owen is the best, Pining, because that's also what they deserve, so much fluff it might kill you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patkinmon/pseuds/patkinmon
Summary: „Ah no, you didn't. I just want to make this night special for both of us.“ He felt himself grinning about the prospect of teaching Ash a lession and maybe for once he could be the one to tease Ash.That was his second mistake.A loud clap snapped him out of his daze and he refocused his attention on Wendy. She had her hands pressed together and was watching him with a new kind of awe. He was about to ask her if she was okay, when she started to ramble.A combination of noisy neightbours and bad english skills, will lead every foreigner to their doom of misunderstandings. Eiji isn't the exception, but maybe he should become the rule.





	Hey Baby, I think I wanna marry you

Green eyes stared at him incredulously. He could see the confusion dance behind the jade orbs, even through it was slowly turning into amusement.

„Come again?“ Ash said with a smirk on his face. Eiji's face turned even redder and for the tenth time today, he asks himself how he could have been so stupid.

_//Before// ___

__

__It was an unusual sunny afternoon in New York, when Eiji decided to go shopping for their dinner. He had promised Ash to make scallops from scratch to show the blond that he had improved his cooking skills, because Ash had been teasing him mercilessly after he had failed to make a traditional turkey. Obviously Ash wouldn't have been able to make a turkey himself, but he was always quick to tease Eiji. So in the end, the Japanese had agreed to cook Ash's favorite food for dinner, to make him eat his words._ _

__Maybe that was his first mistake._ _

__On his way to the supermarket he had met Mrs. Owen from the apartment beneath them. Not an unusual encounter, since he met her or Mrs Coleman almost every time he went shopping._ _

__Of course she had asked about Ash._ _

__It wasn't uncommon for the women to ask about the mysterious blonde boy, who they saw leaving the house early in the morning only to return late in the night. Not to forget that Ash wasn't bad looking, so their curiousity was high to begin with. After they found out that he lived with Eiji, there was no stopping them from asking questions. Eiji had tried to dodge the questions as much as he could, but he didn't want to be rude, especially after Mrs Owen had made a pie for the boys on Halloween._ _

__„Hello dear. I see you're on your way to the market?“_ _

__It was an easy question. One, he had answered almost a million times._ _

__„Hello Mrs. Owen. Yes, our fridge is completely empty and I have to make something special for dinner tonight.“ Eiji answered after stepping out of the elevator. He gave her a short smile, which was returned almost immediately. He really should have focused more on the curious glint in her eyes._ _

__„Oh my sweet boy, how often have I told you to call me Wendy by now? Mrs. Owen always makes me feel so old. Is there a special occation that you want to celebrate? I hope I didn't forget one of your birthdays again. I promised myself that I would bake another pie for you boys, after you told me that Ash loved the pumpkin pie I made for you on Halloween.“ He could see her getting excited about the prospect of making another cake and he had trouble concentrating on her words. Mrs Owens – Wendy's – accent got a lot thicker when she was agitated about something._ _

__„Ah no, you didn't. I just want to make this night special for both of us.“ He felt himself grinning about the prospect of teaching Ash a lession and maybe for once he could be the one to tease Ash._ _

__That was his second mistake._ _

__A loud clap snapped him out of his daze and he refocused his attention on Wendy. She had her hands pressed together and was watching him with a new kind of awe. He was about to ask her if she was okay, as she started to ramble._ _

__„Oh my god! I knew one of you would do it. I have to tell Doris that I was completely right and you would be the one to ask the question. You always seemed to be the romantic one, but I didn't think you would do it so soon. You really don't have to worry Eiji. I'm almost a hundret percent sure that he will agree to be your fianceé, I can tell by the way he looks at you and Doris said he smiles so softly when he sees you, even if it's in the middle of the night. Not that she is stalking you, but she noticed, after you had opened the door the other night. Jesus, this is so exciting! Do you have a speech prepared?“_ _

__She was talking way to fast and she wouldn't stop. How could he make her stop? The only solution Eiji could come up with was to nod along with her, since he hadn't been able to understand a word she was saying after her second sentence._ _

__„Oh God you do? I want to know every word.“ Wendy squealed. She quickly checked her watch and all of the sudden her smile was gone. „Oh no, I thought I had more time before my appointment. I really need to go or I'll be late, but you have to come by tomorrow to tell me how it went. I will make muffins for you.“ He could only watch her retreating back._ _

__Maybe he should have stayed inside the appartment and enjoyed the book he had been dying to read. Maybe he should have watched sesame street to improve his english instead of his cooking skills and maybe just maybe he had made his third and last mistake by letting her leave without asking what she meant._ _

__Only after Ash's return that night he understood how fatal his mistakes were.  
Ash's eyes had a confused hue to them and he was pointing at the door after kicking off his shoes._ _

__„Why did Mrs. Coleman ask me about a ring when I met her outside our appartment?“_ _

__

___//Now// ____ _

__

____ _ _

____After he finished recounting his tail, Eiji lowered his head in embarassment. Jesus, thinking about the conversation made it so much worse. He only lifted his head again as a giggle cut through the air.  
„I can't believe your English is that bad onii-chan. I was joking when I said you should learn it through sesame street, but I guess it would do you some good.“ Ash laughed, while wiping a tear from his eyes. The Japanese sighed. Well, at least the blonde wasn't mad at him._ _ _ _

____„Don't worry. I will correct my mistake the next time I see Mrs Owen.“_ _ _ _

____With that Eiji stood up to go to bed. He had taken more than enough shit for one day and he couldn't shake off the sadness he felt, when thinking about telling Wendy the truth. Call him stupid, but he had always hoped that maybe Ash would return his feelings one day, after he was ready. If anyone deserved a happy future, it was Ash and Eiji would do anything to make this a reality, even if it meant to give up his love for the blonde._ _ _ _

____He nearly had reached their bedroom, when he felt a hand closing around his wrist. Not a second later he was turned around to face a serious looking Ash._ _ _ _

____„I'm sorry. I know I tease you sometimes, but I really don't think your English is bad.“ He could feel Ash's heat radiating off of him. A soft caress on his hand nearly made Eiji's heart stop. „You've been here for seven months and I didn't think you would improve so fast. That's something you can be proud of.“_ _ _ _

____A small smile was tugging on Eiji's lips. He could see the gentleness in Ash's gaze and a softness laced with an additional feeling, that he hadn't seen on his best friend before. Maybe he didn't have to let go off his feelings just yet.  
If he had been a braver man, he would have kissed the blonde to see if his eyes hadn't deceived him, instead he closed his arms around Ash's waist and rested his head on his shoulder. _ _ _ _

____„Thank you.“_ _ _ _

____It was so simple, but Eiji never felt more reassured about something in his life. Strong arms were closing around his frame and he could feel Ash's breath in his hair. Nothing could make him feel safer than this moment. Just them, together for as long as Ash would want him._ _ _ _

____„You know, I think we should keep your story up. It's a perfect cover and no one will bother to ask more questions about our relationship.“ He could feel a hand brushing through his hair and he had to surpress a content sigh. Was he imagine the soft press of lips on his hair? The shiver that went through him right after was beyond his control and he could feel Ash laughing._ _ _ _

____„I would like that.“ Eiji mumbled, after slowly stepping away from their embrace. The smile was still gracing Ash's lips and he could feel the same one forming on his own._ _ _ _

____„Than we should go shopping tomorrow. I will not settle for anything else than a diamond ring with a gold band.“ The blonde's voice had it's usual teasing tone back and for a moment Eiji was tempted to pout at him, but he felt way to happy to care._ _ _ _

____„Well Mr. High maintenance, let's see what we can do about that.“_ _ _ _

____He took Ash's hand slowly back into his own, checking with the blonde if it was alright. Another shiver ran through him as Ash squeezed his hands back._ _ _ _

____Later when they were laying cuddled close together, Eiji realized that every mistake he had made that day was a step into the right direction – his future with Ash._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my piece for the Banana Fish Mini Bang.  
> The art from the lovely Daru will follow.
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed my first Banana Fish fic.  
> (Gosh I wanted to write something for this fandom, but it took me way too long to do it)  
> Anyway, Ash and Eiji are the cutest and the fluffiest couple and deserve nothing but love and cuddles.


End file.
